domestic_na_kanojofandomcom-20200213-history
Masaki Kobayashi
Masaki Kobayashi (小林 昌樹, Kobayashi Masaki) is the owner of L'Amant (French for 'The Lover') restaurant and a former Yakuza. He's an openly gay man and prefers to be addressed as Marie, though he is often addressed as The Master or Mari-san '''by others. 'His coworkers are Fumiya Kurimoto and Ayano. Kobayashi tends to aid Natsuo and others by providing advice and consultation. Appearance and personality Kobayashi is a strong and athletic individual, keeping himself in shape with various exercise, including yoga. He has long, curly black hair that is often tied in a ponytail, and sports a light trimmed mustache. He is very high maintenance, keeping his body hairless and well moisturized, and wears expensive cologne. Kobayashi has a typical Yakuza style tattoo that covers his back and parts of his chest. Although he can look quite intimidating when wearing his old Yakuza outfits, he often prefers to wear something more effeminate and/or revealing. His typical work attire includes a usual waiter's button shirt and bowtie, but he happens to wear very short trousers with leggings. He is also not opposed to dressing in drag, wearing a fundoshi, or even a leather thong. Kobayashi is a bright, cheerful, and flamboyant person. He often speaks in an effeminate form of speech. Because of this, he can speak on the same level with the females of the series, and can even be quite snarky with them. Kobayashi insists that people call him Marie or Mari-san, and gets irked when people address him by his actual name. Kobayashi is an empathetic person, sensing when others are emotionally disturbed and offers whatever advice he can - though sometimes that can come with a consultation fee of having to buy a drink from him. Kobayashi is also flirtatious, often teasing Natsuo and asking any men he meets if they're single. Kobayashi used to, and occasionally continues to put on a masculine, gangster persona in order to better blend in during his Yakuza days (sometimes he still does, until someone knows his real personality). However since coming out he has become happier and more true to himself. In spite of not allowing violence to occur in his restaurant, he is not above using a customer's romantic quarrel for his own - and other customer's - entertainment. Background Kobayashi is the eldest son of a Yakuza leader. Because of that, he held important roles in the gang and was eventually going to inherit his father's title. However, unbeknownst to his father, he was secretly homosexual and led a double life. During his time in the Yakuza, he met a lieutenant from a rival gang that came to make negotiations with him. It was at this moment he fell in love at first sight. It is implied he sought a relationship with the man, and though it seems like they're not together anymore, it became the catalyst for him to leave the Yakuza and live his own life. His father, of course, was very angry about this, but ultimately Kobayashi came out and sought his own destiny. Some time later, he opened the cafe restaurant ''L'Amant and hired Kurimoto and Ayano as co-workers. It is here he got to know Natsuo and various other characters associated with him. Plot Category:Male characters